


For Her

by Dirty_Corza



Series: 2/7/15 prompt night [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Wash indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy__violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/gifts).



“On your knees.”

Wash near crumpled at the order, not bothering to cushion his fall, not even wincing in pain. It was Zoe giving him orders, after all, and Zoe always took care of him.

“Good boy,” came her answering purr, and it was all he could do not to preen under the praise. He was rewarded for his good behavior, a strong hand carding through his short blonde hair, urging his face toward the thick thatch of dark hair that hid his second most favorite part of his wife. “Just a sniff right now. I’ve got more plans for you before I let you have your fun.”

Wash gave a small whimper, as much because he was being denied a taste as it was in anticipation of what she had planned for him. It was rare they had the time to play these sort of games, but when they did, oh, she made sure the wait was worth it.


End file.
